


破碎的心墙

by mellowmello, misamisa711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Desperate Leia, Force Use, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Memories, Posterboy Hux, after canon, don't want to call it mind rape but, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowmello/pseuds/mellowmello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一句话介绍：Hux被抵抗组织抓住了，Rey负责审问他，她在他脑子里发现了一些东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	破碎的心墙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crumbled Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927028) by [mellowmello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowmello/pseuds/mellowmello). 



> All credits belong to mellowmello, I am just a translator :-)

伴随着古怪的噼啪声响，飞船驶入了基地，带来了一个重磅炸弹般的消息。

抵抗组织活捉了Hux，第一秩序的将军。

起先，Leia是怀疑的。她并非质疑下属的忠心，只是这么轻易地就抓住了敌军的最高将领绝非 **碰巧** 。Hux的身边本应围满了暴风兵（不该只有区区三个），他本应能逃脱。他的被捕让她心中警铃大作，若第一秩序打算来营救他们的将领，抵抗组织将被袭击得措手不及。

Leia开始焦躁：他们抓住了Hux，这位第一秩序的门面？他的脑子里藏着大量的情报：武器图纸、基地坐标、装甲的弱点、防卫的薄弱环节……这些将会改变这场战争走向的信息。抵抗组织需要他开口，但像他那样的人可不会乖乖就范。

Leia也断非严刑拷问的支持者，那是第一秩序才会干得出来的勾当……或是Kylo Ren（Ben，她的潜意识尖叫着提醒她）才下得了手的。

Poe和Rey曾跟她讲过，当Kylo强行在他们的脑子里倒腾时，那烧灼般的痛苦。全身似乎就要炸裂，所有深藏的思绪被硬生生地剖开，暴露在外，任何抵抗的尝试都是徒劳，那酷刑像是无尽的洪流，一波一波地袭来，直到再钢铁的意志也轰然倒塌。

Leia绝不会使用这种手段。

——————————————————————

在被捕的第二天，Hux被传送到了D’Qar。他的双臂被两名抵抗组织战士捆住，逮捕他的其他三人紧随在后。他被带进牢房，领到Leia跟前。他的面孔被印在大大小小的第一秩序出版物——大多是宣传刊物上。他容貌年轻，眼神锐利。他的制服上从不会出现一丝褶皱，他的头发从来都是整齐地梳起，他是帝国完美军事力量的化身。

Hux那完美的形象被Leia眼前的这幅凄惨模样替代。他脸色憔悴，左眼下有深深的瘀痕，他的制服变得脏兮兮，开裂了好几处，他头发凌乱，刘海贴在额头，除了眼神，姿态已全无往日的高傲。他一下就在人群中锁定了Leia，他的眼神里只有深深的嘲讽。

Leia试图让自己不要被烦扰，但却无济于事。

指挥中心里，抵抗组织的人递给她一份报告。五名飞行员在飞越过一片宇宙中立区时，雷达捕捉到了一丝讯号，他们展开了搜寻，发现第一秩序的将军驾驶着一艘巡航机，身边只跟着三名暴风兵。那三名暴风兵很快就被解决了，Hux加入了战斗，但最终因为寡不敌众被俘虏了。

Leia无法停止怀疑。Hux将军这样一位大人物，会现身在不受抵抗组织或第一秩序监管的地域？她并非有意苛求——毕竟她的手下带来了这样一个价值连城的俘虏，只是这仍旧无法平息她内心的不安。她看向Poe，他的眼神与她相遇，他紧皱的双眉透漏出他们正忧虑着同样的事情。

在吩咐巡逻小队下去休息后，Poe立马走到她面前，“抓到他后，接下来怎么做？把他当诱饵，引出第一秩序的其他人？”他交叉着双臂低声道。

Leia将军若有所思地盯着指挥台。“我们不打无准备的仗。当下最好是从他口中套出些情报来。”

“你说的是审讯？”Poe惊讶得瞪眼，她立马胸前一紧。和她一样，Poe鄙视虐待战俘的行为，Kylo……她儿子的所作所为更是让他无比确信。

“当然不。”她正色道。他松了口气，“我们得用别的方法来获得情报。”

Poe叹气，“像他那样的人物，能获得情报可是无量的。”

“我来试试。”两人转向了Rey，她身体倾斜，抱着双臂，心事重重地咬着下唇。“我有在接受训练，我应该能进入他的思想。”

Poe的瞬时反应是摇头，“不，不，孩子，你还记得那种感觉，对吧？我不想让任何人遭受这样的折磨，就算是那个怪物也不行。”

“但如果这是唯一的办法……”她看向Leia，后者正仔细考虑着是否该这么做。Leia信任她，但正如Poe所说的，没人理当承受痛苦。痛苦源自黑暗，而Leia不知Rey是否明白，绝地武士对头脑耍的小花招不同于西斯的意识探索，这两者有着截然的不同。她不知晓，Rey能否清楚分辨这两者。

这女孩跟着Luke训练了有好些时候了。他没有跟着她、Artoo还有Chewie一起回来，Leia不觉得惊讶。无数次无聊的冥想训练后，Luke一定是教会了她如何无痛苦地操纵他人的头脑。

若他们的囚犯头脑里有无数需要抵抗组织先行获得的各种情报，为何不让Rey一试？

Leia有诸多迟疑的理由。 _可能造成的痛苦。Kylo也是用这样的手段来获得情报的。这样就沦落跟第一秩序一样。若无法打破他的意志该怎么办？_

Poe和Rey望向她，等待着她的答案。她的眼神重新在Rey身上聚焦，“向我保证，你会让整个过程尽可能的无痛苦。”她最终说道。

话题如此沉重，Rey却依旧坚定，Leia对她的信任使她振作了起来，她觉得自我价值得到了证明----她对抵抗组织是大有裨益的。Leia也深知这种滋味：Ben一定也在Snoke身上获得了某种认可。Leia充满感激，Rey寻找的是自己而非Snoke的认可，这让她重拾希望。

若Rey能在Hux身上挖掘到他们想要的信息，她心中希望的火焰将会熊熊燃烧。

————————————

“那个拾荒者女孩，我没记错的话？”Hux说道。在这样一个没有窗户的牢房里，时间的流逝已然无法觉察，但Hux能记得，在他被抓来D’Qar不到一个小时内，她就来了。抵抗组织反应得很快，他思忖着。

他本想着是一个男人来审问他，或者两个。等着他的远不止眼角的淤青和嘴角的擦伤那么简单，为了得到情报，他们可以不择手段。当然了，他也不是那种会屈服于肉体伤害的人。

他的面前站着的却是这样一个精瘦而纤细的女孩。她比那些彪形大汉还要令人胆颤。他听说过她，以及她在弑星者基地干下的事，她的潜力在那里被发掘开来，而他对她的力量一无所知。他畏惧，但他无法被打倒。他告诫自己，他永不屈服。

“我叫Rey。”她说，尽力保持着面无表情，“你就是Hux将军了，我说的没错吧？”

Hux啧舌，他冷笑。“温情的废话就免了。 ** _Rey_ 。**让我们开门见山吧。”越早进入他的脑子越好。

“你去中立区作什么？”她无法抑制住怒火。

“我说过了，废话少说，捡垃圾的渣滓。”鉴于她是来折磨他的，这么无礼并不明智，只是他对自身的怒火吞噬着他的冷静。他弓起链锁下的手腕，用这不舒服的感觉来将集中神志。

她露出一丝震惊，又立刻变得面无表情。真是值得称赞，他想着。她举起一只手贴近他的脸，他微弱的敬意立刻随着她的咒语随风飘散了。

他的头脑立刻充满各种感觉。他本应只有一个思想，但此刻他的脑袋像个同时有两个想法的容器，这感觉并非痛苦，只是让人心烦意乱，并非难以忍受，只是令人不快。

他已准备好接受痛苦，接受炼狱般的灼烧，痛苦就像是一只带着猩红火焰的手，肆意翻弄着他脑内的一切阴暗之处。他深知痛苦的滋味。在经受过Snoke的试炼后，他能挺过一切，他的意志已铸成一面钢铁的高墙，坚无不摧，就算是Kylo也不能打破。那仿佛是很久以前的事了，Rey进入他脑袋的方式比起Ren在他身上施加的痛苦来简直不值一提。

_我无所畏惧。_

Hux并非是能觉察原力的人，但他能感受到，他一部分的思想，正悄然溜出墙外。Rey察觉到那面墙上细小的裂缝，便加深了探索。 _按Ren教的那样去做。_ 他想，一边努力抵抗着她。

在他努力抵抗那女孩的侵入时，Hux想起了Ren。Ren是那么不加掩饰，那么愤怒，那么不顾一切，那么急于挖掘出深深地埋藏着的秘密。Hux情愿就这么一直看着Ren，看着他那专注的神情。

_该死，这太明显了。_

Rey的眉头紧皱着，他感到她施加在他屏障上的力量更加深入。他的脑内已是一片混沌，但他内心的墙仍然坚挺不倒。它不会倒下，这是他与Ren一起亲手建造的壁垒。

训练的时候只有他们，在Ren的房间，在Hux自己的单间里。他们就这么望向对方，Ren一次次增强施加在他身上的力量，直到他的意志变得坚强无比。他对Ren专注的神情已经十分熟悉——他已成百次上千次地这么望向他。

Hux刻意不去想Ren。Ren毁掉了太多的舱内机械杀掉了太多第一秩序的杂兵——仅仅是出于狂怒。

Ren，在门口叫住了自己，他扶上他的前臂。 _“我不告诉你也应该知道。注意安全。”_ 他这么对自己说。

_“只是个简单的侦查任务，Ren。就花几天，顶多一周。”看到Ren的表情，Hux的语气软了下来，他的嘴角浮现一丝笑意，“我会好好的。”_

_Ren_ _靠了过来，将Hux拉向他，他们的嘴唇碰到了彼此，他们叹息着陷入彼此怀里。和往常的吻不同，和他们有过的那些狂热而赤忱的吻不同，这个吻安静极了，一切仿佛无法言说。_

_该死，该死。_ 这些记忆本不应从那面墙中跑出来，Hux看向Rey，她看向他的眼神就仿佛他突然长多了两个脑袋。霎时间，他的记忆不受控制地流淌着——

_那是一个Hux见过，Ren最真情实意的笑容，汗水打湿了他的脸，“你做到了。你抵挡住了我。”Ren气喘吁吁，惊喜地说道。他们花了数周才成功，Hux感到欣慰极了。_

_Ren_ _看向他时，他的内心已无可隐藏。Hux情愿将这段记忆烙印在自己的脑海里，将Ren的微笑镌刻在他脑内的每一处，就像再也无法相见。倘若Ren现在就剖开他的大脑，他将无法停止颤抖。痛楚像是无尽的火焰，而他被无情地吞噬。_

_这是他的致命弱点。然而他已无法分辨，痛苦的洪流将会将他带向何方。_

Hux心中那面苦心铸造的墙就这样轰然倒塌。创造与毁灭皆因Ren。Rey趁机更加深入，不放过任何一段记忆。他不会轻易屈服，他不会向她吐露任何情报。为了抵抗她，他逃跑，一路将更多的记忆推向她。

_这是个纯粹而慵懒的时刻_ _，他躺在床上，漫不经心。要在平时，他早该起来，出现在舰桥上了。不过，若其他人真需要他，再叫他便是了。他这样想着，想着从职责中稍作喘息，想着享受眼前的一切。_

_Ren_ _穿上了裤子，这会正往身上套着上衣，他背朝Hux，而他为背肌那绝妙的移动方式赞叹不已，Ren的背上点缀着他的抓痕，他恶质地想道，他标记了他，他也标记了他。他能感受到，他的手臂，他的胸前，他的身上的咬痕，提醒着他前一晚的欢愉，这美妙的痛感，就算给他一整个星系他也不换。_

_“你也该起来了吧？”越过他的肩膀，Ren看向床上的那人。Hux耸了耸肩，他的手指滑过他的发间，他的头发近乎凌乱。_

_没错，他真该起来了。只是他的双眼怎么也无法从眼前这人身上移开，Ren的动作毫无优雅，他细瘦的手脚挣扎着穿上那件长袍。纵然已穿戴过数千次，Ren在扣上皮带的时候仍旧手忙脚乱，低声咒骂。_

_他真是无药可救，真的，但出于Hux无法知晓的原因，他又是那么让人顿生爱意。_

Hux闭上了眼睛。记忆如一只利箭将他贯穿，孤独如疼痛一样将他击垮。他何时能再见上他一眼？他是否已毫无机会？他是否就这么死在这个地方，被公开处死？他是否还有机会，对Ren说——

“你……你爱他。”

这话却是从她嘴中说出，不是他的。Rey猛地撤出了他的意识，她在他的脑海里留下了一片空白，他瞬间被狂怒充满。强烈的羞耻和炽热的恨意像潮水般扑向了他，让他盲目，让他发狂。她怎么敢，让他 **感受** 到这些 **感受** ？

Hux甚至没意识到他说了出口，她因为他语调里纯粹的恨意向后大退了一步。直到这步，他也未向她吐露一分一毫的情报——除了那个 **天大** 的秘密。

她被他的歇斯底里吓坏了，她退开了，而他终于回过神来朝她大吼大叫。 _“滚出去！”_ 他喊道。

Rey转身就跑。

她匆匆来到室外。她终于能平静地 **思考** 了。她揉了揉太阳穴，试图减轻隐隐的发痛。她所熟知的一切都轰然倒塌。

Rey没能从Hux的脑中得到半点关于第一秩序的情报，Leia肯定会很失望。但是，她会更加失望吗？在知晓了她所得到的一切之后？Leia对Hux的恨意是否会少一分，在得知他是她儿子的……爱人后？这让Rey坐立不安。抑或，她会更加恨他，因为Hux是Kylo留在黑暗面的另一个理由？还有，她又该如何告诉Leia这一切？“就占用你一分钟，这囚犯爱着你的儿子！”

Rey叹了口气。她站直了，她无法停止叹息。在走到控制室的路上，说不定她能想出她该怎么开口。

她对此深表怀疑。


End file.
